The first Whipping At Hogwarts In Years
by Marblez
Summary: What if the twins hadn't left in book 5 when they did, and had received the beating. Spoiler for book 5 for slowcoaches who haven't finished yet


Disclamer: I don't own this yatta, yatta, yatta! What if Fred and George hadn't left when they did and had got the whipping. R for the whipping bit. The first little bit is from the book but then it's mine.  
  
The First Whipping At Hogwarts For Years  
  
"So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"  
"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at Umbridge without the slightest sign of fear. Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.  
"I've got the form, Headmistress", he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment Harry had just seen him take from her desk. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting.oh, let me do it now."  
"Very good, Argus" she said. "You two", she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school". (My bit starts here) Fred and George glanced at each other, their faces blank but their eyes showing the slightest hint of fear. Filch made his way to them and grabbed each of them by an arm.  
"I've been waiting to do this for 7 years" Filch muttered as he pulled the twins from the crowd and down towards the dungeons.  
"Everyone to your common rooms, NOW!" Umbridge shouted. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then walked swiftly to Gryffindor common.  
  
**Dungeons**  
  
Fred and George were led to a door that had three massive locks on it. There was slit in the door and Filch pressed the parchment through it. The doors locks opened in one movement and the door swung open. Inside the room was a rack, chains, manacles, whips, every form of punishment the school had ever had, dating back to when it was first opened. Umbridge arrived shortly after they entered the room.  
"You may begin Argus" Umbridge said. Filch smiled and pulled Fred towards the wall on the right. Filch pulled Fred's arms up and closed manacles around his wrists, leaving him facing the wall. Umbridge raised her wand and cast a quiet spell, the back of Fred's jumped and shirt ripped open leaving the flesh on his back exposed. George started towards him but Umbridge gripped the top of his arm in a death grip. Filch picked up a long whip with numerous ends. He drew the whip across his hand menacingly, making sure Fred could see. Fred closed his eyes and turned his face to the door. "Shut the door before you begin Argus" Umbridge ordered. Filch closed the door with a wicked smile on his face. Then he returned to Fred. He slowly pulled up his arm, the whip in his hand. George fought Umbridge but her grip was too tight. Filch swung down, hard. Fred cried out unwillingly. "50 of those should do" Umbridge said approvingly. Filch hit Fred again, and again.  
"You bitch!" George cried, slapping the unsuspecting Umbridge with his free hand. Umbridge turned and glared at him.  
"Argus, 100 for this one" she snarled. Filch laughed evilly.  
  
//10 Minutes Later//  
  
"45" Umbridge was counting the amount of times Filch had whipped Fred. Fred's back was a mauled mess and George dreaded to think of the pain Fred must have been in.  
'You'll be in more, you prat, for slapping her' George thought angrily to himself. Fred was only gasping in pain now every time the whip struck his back.  
"46"  
"47"  
"48"  
"49, no slacking on the last one Argus" Filch grinned evilly and even though his arm ached he put double the effort into the last strike.  
"50" Fred sagged, his whole weight being held up by the manacles. "This one now. Argus, this potion will make you able to do 100 strong ones, just like that last one" Umbridge said, holding out a vile to Filch who drank it. While Filch was drinking Umbridge strapped George to the wall next to Fred, who was now unconscious. George's shirt was ripped open like Fred's. "Let the beating commence" Umbridge said evilly. George could feel that Filch was preparing to strike, but when the first strike came he still cried out at the burning pain that spread across his back. "1".  
  
//30 Minutes Later//  
  
"87" George was dizzy. Umbridge kept giving him something to keep him conscious as Filch whipped him. He couldn't feel his back but he felt the blood dripping down his legs, his trousers were soaked.  
"88" George gasped slightly, his throat roar with screaming. George turned his head to the right and saw Fred looking at him with pain filled eyes. George managed to smile and Fred smiled silently back.  
"89" George flinched. Fred looked behind him, only to see Umbridge smiling greatly while writing something on a piece of parchment.  
  
//5 Minutes Later//  
  
"97" George was sagging greatly on the chains. Fred looked at him worried. George was pale and his eyes were half shut.  
"98" George felt it no longer. He was daydreaming, dreaming he was flying with the team, beating Slytherin, them cheering.  
"99" Fred watched as George didn't react, a small smile on his face. There was a puddle of blood around George's feet and all the skin on his back was ripped and mauled, some pieces hanging off.  
"100" George closed his eyes gratefully and didn't open them again. Umbridge walked up to him and moved his head to look at him. Then she looked at Fred.  
"I will leave the scars on your back as a reminder, never break the rules again while I am headmistress" Umbridge said. She cast a spell and both of the twins backs healed and the colour returned to their faces. Fred looked at George's back. His entire back was a mass of scars. "Even madam Pomphrey won't be able to remove them, they are magiced to stay their for the rest of your lives" Umbridge said sounding delighted. "We will be back to release you in the morning, pleasant dreams" she said nastily as she and Filch left the room, shutting the door behind them leaving the twins in pitch black.  
  
//1 Hour Later//  
  
Fred woke to the sound of someone crying. He realised it was George. George only cried when he was in great pain or pitch darkness, for years he had been afraid of the dark and no one could figure out why. Now George was crying for both reasons.  
"George?" Fred asked.  
"Fred?" George asked.  
"How's your back?" Hurts, but I don't feel the blood any more" George said quietly.  
"That's because Umbridge fixed our backs, leaving only scars that won't disappear, even with magic" Fred said quietly.  
"When are they going to let us out?" George asked.  
"Tomorrow" Fred whispered. After a short silence, filled only with the sobs and gasps coming from George, George said quietly  
"G'night Fred"  
"G'night George" Fred said quietly.  
  
// Next Day//  
  
The door opened loudly and Umbridge walked in, followed by Filch and Snape. Snape winced as he saw the scars covering the boys backs. Filch went over to them and released the manacles. Fred and George awoke with a start, and after being supported by the manacles for so long dropped helplessly to the floor.  
"See Severus, this is what punishment should really be" Umbridge said evilly. She did a spell that healed the twins shirts, hiding the scars. "You two, return to your common rooms. As it's a Saturday you will spend the day in Gryffindor tower, you will not leave it. You are forbidden to go to Madame Pomphrey for anything to do with this" Umbridge ordered. Fred and George slowly got to their feet. George shaking slightly. They walked slowly from the room and up to Gryffindor tower. As soon as they entered the room all conversation stopped as everyone stared at the twins.  
"Don't disobey her too much, it's really a drag" Fred said smiling, causing everyone to laugh nervously.  
"Did it hurt?" a first year asked.  
"Only for the first 10, then you don't feel it" Fred said, slightly more realistically.  
"Oh, and when your already sentenced to 50, don't slap her, it's really not worth it" George said. Some people laughed. The twins slowly made their way up to their dorm, to find Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for them.  
"Great, a welcome home party" Fred said, faking happiness.  
"We.um.actually came to see if you needed anything" Angelina said nervously.  
"Nah, just a little rest" Fred said.  
"And a new back" George muttered.  
"What?" Alicia asked.  
"Nothing" George said quickly.  
"I thought you said and a new back" Alicia said.  
"I did" George said. "It was only a joke though" .  
"What did it feel like?" Ginny asked after the briefest silence.  
"Well, nothing actually, like we said downstairs, it went numb after the first 10" Fred said.  
"How many did you get?" Lee asked.  
"50 for the swamp" Fred said.  
"And 50 extra for me for doing something really stupid" George said.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"I slapped her" George said.  
"And she gave you 50 more for that, that was out of order!" Hermione said angrily.  
"Did madam Pomphrey clean up your backs?" Katie asked.  
"We're not allowed to see her" Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"What!?!" everyone else in the room gasped.  
"Umbridge healed our backs but put a spell on the scars so they won't go away the bitch." Fred said.  
"And the rest of the punishment is to stay in the tower and not see madame Pomphrey even about the ache that's still there" George finished. Angelina and Alicia glanced at each other.  
"You lot go, we need some time alone with these two" Angelina said at last. Everyone left, sensing the 'girlfriend in action' go on. The two girls faced the boys.  
"Look." Fred began.  
"No, we want to see your backs, this was really going too far!" Angelina snapped. Fred and George glanced at each other, sighing. The slowly took off their jumpers and started undoing their shirts. When they took them off and turned around the girls gasped in fear. The scars were horrible. George's back was the worst, no skin on it was untouched.  
"George.." Alicia began but George held up his hands.  
"Don't disobey her" was all he said to her. Angelina had tears in her eyes when Fred turned back to her. Fred went up to her and hugged her, manoeuvring her to the bed so that they could both sit down. George did the same with Alicia. Alicia stared at his back, afraid to say anything more. George bit the inside of his cheek to stop him from crying. "Alicia.I'm s- sorry" he choked out. Alicia gently put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her rocking him comfortingly.  
  
//SIX WEEKS LATER//  
  
Everyone in the school had noticed how the twins didn't joke any more and didn't do anything to get on Umbridges wrong side. All laughter had gone from Gryffindor.  
  
//END OF TERM WHEN DUMBLEDORE COMES BACK//  
  
Fred and George stood side by side in Dumbledores office. Dumbledore was back and was sat in his chair.  
"I have heard, from reliable sources, one being Mr Potter that during Professor Umbridges stay you were.whipped as a punishment" Dumbledore said sadly. The twins nodded, George keeping his eyes focused on the ground. George had been affected the most, and every time he saw his or Fred's back he felt tears well up in his eyes. "I have also been informed by Professor McGonnagol that Professor Umbridge put a spell on your backs so the scars can not be removed, is this true?" Fred nodded, his eyes going down. "And I have also been informed that all of the laughter has disappeared from you and your close friends" again Fred nodded. George found tears welling up in his eyes and in one swift motion turned away from Dumbledore and ran from the room, refusing to let the Headmaster see him crying. Fred turned to follow but Dumbledore stopped him.  
"Professor." Fred began. Dumbledore held up a hand.  
"I understand" Dumbledore said quietly. "I have also heard that he got more than you, so I completely understand" Dumbledore said. Fred looked up at him. "You may go with my assurance that in the remaining month of school, neither of you will be beaten again" Dumbledore said.  
"Th-Thank You Professor" Fred mumbled before running after George. Dumbledore angrily threw a small sphere at the wall, it shattered.  
"Never shall a student be whipped in this school again. Never!"  
  
//Twins Dorm//  
  
Fred found George crying into his pillow, his area of the room a mess and his clothes from his cheast of draws were everywhere. Fred sat down on the bed beside George.  
"I'll never smile again Fred. I can't" George sobbed into his pillow. Fred sighed and lay down next to George, rubbing his twins back lightly.  
"You will, eventually" Fred whispered sadly.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N What do you think, eh? 


End file.
